


Nolfavrell

by Ashes_Ashes



Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Ashes/pseuds/Ashes_Ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saphira returns to the Varden camp without her rider and young Nolfavrell is curious as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nolfavrell

            Nolfavrell ran with the others: Vardens, Surdans, Kulls and Dwarves; to the gates of the Varden camp. His feet pounded away on the ground and his heart beat in perfect synchronization with his pace. He moved swiftly, weaving in and out of the crowd. He searched the skies with anticipation.

            There! His young eyes spotted the blue mass quickly approaching. Saphira’s blue scales rippled as she neared the Varden camp. Nolfavrell had stopped running but his heart still raced in excitement. They were here! At last, they were back!

            Nolfavrell cheered with everyone else. He smiled as he thought of the heroes of Carvahall. Eragon and his cousin Roran were already legends. Knowing them was an honor that Nolfavrell cherished. And he had fought with Roran! Roran Stronghammer had even complimented Nolfavrell over his efforts at the battle in Carvahall. Today was truly a wonderful day indeed!

            _Hide._ Nolfavrell felt a strange intrusion in his mind. It repulsed him. He had never felt so invaded. He tried to retaliate and withdraw into himself but the presence left of its own accord. Nolfavrell shook his head, not sure what he had experienced.

            Nolfavrell caught sight of Nasuada. Her dark skin was still an amazement to him but even more amazing was her strength. Even now, after the Trial of Long Knives, she was standing her ground wearing her bandages proudly. Standing next to her was a strange young girl with black hair and purple eyes. The most bizarre aspect of her was the shining star on her forehead. And she was looking directly at Nolfavrell. Nolfavrell stared in shock and confusion. Who was she? Was she the one who spoke in his head?

            Nolfavrell’s attention shifted as the crowd started to disperse. Nasuada’s Nighthawks were ordering people to leave, which confused Nolfavrell. He realized then why the girl had told him to hide. Glancing around Nolfavrell found a climbable tree. He climbed up the tree with ease, allowing its green leaves to hide his being. Soon the site was clear and no one, except the strange girl, knew Nolfavrell was still present.

           Saphira landed with a boom scattering dust everywhere and nearly shaking Nolfavrell out of the tree. Inching along the large branch that was his perch, Nolfavrell peered as Saphira folded her wings to her side revealing only two passengers. Nolfavrell squinted, trying to discern their identities. He sighed when he recognized Katrina. She looked pale and thin but was otherwise okay. Nolfavrell then looked to the male and knew it to be Roran by the way he held Katrina. So where was Eragon?

          Nolfavrell looked around, altering his position several times, but the Dragon Rider was nowhere in sight.

          Nolfavrell held his breath as he watched the elf, Arya, run off into the kingdom. Saphira trudged away with Nasuada and Nolfavrell noticed how her head hung low and her eyes were sorrowful. Nolfavrell began to panic and his hands grew sweaty. Where was Eragon? Why had Arya run off?

          Nolfavrell waited until he was alone before climbing out of the tree. He ran back towards the camp wondering if he should tell anyone of his findings.

 _No,_ he decided. First he must talk to Saphira.

 

         It wasn’t until Nolfavrell stood before the massive blue dragon that he realized he didn’t know how to speak to Saphira. He trembled as Saphira lowered her huge head to the level of his face. Then he felt another strange intrusion in his mind. He panicked and tried to block it out. He didn’t wish to share his thoughts and feelings with another being. The presence, however, broke through his barrier.

 _You wish to talk to me yet you shield your mind so forcefully._ A soothing female voice sounded in his head. Nolfavrell realized it was Saphira.

        “Sorry, Bjartskular.” Nolfavrell bowed. “I didn’t know dragons spoke with their minds.” He heard a deep rumble in her throat that he supposed to be chuckling.

 _So, warrior of Carvahall, what did you wish to ask me about?_ While Saphira acted like she was okay, Nolfavrell could tell she was fighting some inner battle.

        Nolfavrell took a deep breath and asked, “Where is Eragon?” Saphira then stopped her façade. She looked so sad that Nolfavrell wanted to hug her and cry. It is unnatural for a dragon to look so melancholy.

 _He is in the Empire._ Saphira’s head drooped a bit. Nolfavrell caught his breath.

       “He’s been captured?!” Nolfavrell said a bit too loud.

 _No!_ Saphira stood a little higher. _He stayed behind for some personal matters._ She shook herself, sparkling in the setting sun.

       “So why don’t you go after him?” Nolfavrell inquired.

_In this situation he is safer without me._

      “But you’re a dragon! What can be safer than having a dragon by your side?”

_I would attract unwanted attention._

      “It still doesn’t make sense.” Nolfavrell crossed his arms.

_You are still but a hatchling. I do not expect you to make sense of the actions of a dragon and her Rider._

     “Especially her Rider.” Nolfavrell pointed out and noticed a gleam return in Saphira’s eyes.

 _Yes,_ she agreed. _Especially her Rider._


End file.
